1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a communication method capable of connecting with a communication application service and gateway, and more particularly, to a method capable of connecting with a communication application service through a channel proxy and related gateway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the highly developed and popular Internet technology, communication becomes more and more convenient. The technology of voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) provides real-time voice communications through the Internet. The VoIP technology not only provides high efficiency voice communication, but also lowers cost when compared with traditional telecommunication systems. In other words, a user uses a VoIP telephone to substitute for the traditional telecommunication system, reducing communication cost greatly.
In general, a VoIP gateway is utilized for a connecting bridge between conventional telecommunication lines and data networks. The VoIP gateway translates analog data into digital data and transmits the digital data into various paths through the Internet after a compressing process. Similarly, a receiving end of a VoIP gateway decompresses the received information packet for the user. On the other hand, for the diversification of real-time instant message techniques, the communication application services, such as MSN Messenger, Google Talk, Skype, etc., have become common tools in daily life. Therefore, the VoIP gateway must be compatible with more communication application services for supporting more communication protocols. However, as a developer develops a new support function, the developer needs to pay high license fees for various communication application services; the developer may not even be able to obtain any related source code techniques or licenses due to technique protection.